degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-11518636-20141020004323
so this is what happens when a cute guy starts talking to me. So this morning I had to volunteer for community service hours,for school and I am not procastinating at the last minute again. SO there is this place near my house where its like a kids daycare type thing and you can volunteer there and stuff and so some kid at my school there named Brandon was there, and he is hot im not denying it. So since it was like 9 in the morning, I tried texting my boyfriend but he was apparently sleeping. So when he responded in all caps that he was trying to sleep I just responded with "fine I just wanted to talk to you,but fine" and he responded with "No, sorry, don't be mad at me, I was tired and im sorry" and I responded with "its whatever, go back to bed". So Brandon was there and he has always been looking at me and smiling at me ever since the beginning of the school year, and I am super awkward so when a cute guy smiles at me I either do something stupid or like smile quickly and look away. So today though me and my friend and my best friend, who's gay, were talking to me and Brandon was staring at me so I awkwardly waved and he waved back and walked over to me and he started talking to us (mostly me) and I was being kind of awkward and at one point he said that I was really cute and I am used to that so it wasn't that big of a deal. But then my gay best friend said "Back off she has a boyfriend, you should leave" and I said that Brandon doesn't have to leave and my best friend said he wouldnt talk to a cute guy while his boyfriend was gone and I pointed out that he doesnt have a boyfriend anymore. So eventually he said that its fine but if me and brandon get too close he will take a picture secretly and send it to my boyfriend and I said that was fine. So we then had to help the kids bake cookies and Brandon threw flour at me and I threw it back and so later the kids were like all occupied when their instructor was giving them lunch so we all got food and were hanging out and we were about something about who we trust and I said I didn't trust Brandon so he said that I could trust him and said to fall back and he would catch me and so i did and he caught me and wrapped his arms around me while doing it and my friend secretly took a picture and sent it to my boyfriend. SO later my boyfriend texted me asking who it was and why and I explained and he just "okay, whatever'. and then eventually the thing was over and Brandon said goodbye and he would see me at school tomorrow. So then I came home and my friend is giving me so much shit about the whole Brandon thing, and it is annoying. I dont want to date Brandon and he might have feelings for me or he is just being flirty, I dont care. Brandon is really hot,but my boyfriend is hotter in my opinion so there. Also I am volunteering to help kids there and its just 4 of us and a bunch of kids, I am not just going to push 1 kid out of the 4 of us and have 3 in a group and him be alone, thats rude. Also i may have a new friend, thats good. Im annoyed with my friend but he did just break up with his last boyfriend because he was cheated on so. Maybe I am wrong, maybe I was flirting with him, I dont know. What do you think?